


Animal House

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you have two hungry spirit guides and a runaway hamster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal House

## Animal House

#### by Sentinelgrl

  
I don't own any of the characters from the television show, "The Sentinel". I wish I did though. I'd be rich right now.  
This story was previously published in My Mongoose Ezines' "Many Seasons of Love 2" a couple of years ago. This is my first story.  
There really was a Snoozer. This story was based loosely on what happened to me and my son's runaway hamster a couple of years ago. We had other pets to contend with at the time too that joined in the chase as well.  
This story is a sequel to: none

* * *

Jim Ellison was not a happy man. No siree! 

His guide wasn't there to help him with his mountain of paperwork. Spring break was nearly upon them and that meant that Blair had several papers to grade all that week and that meant no guide. 

**RIIIING!**

Jim picked up the receiver. 

"Ellison." 

"Jim?" 

"Chief? What's wrong? Are you all right?" Jim could hear his guide's heart pounding. 

"He's gone, Jim! Snoozer's gone!" 

"What? What are you talking about, Chief?" 

Snoozer was Daryl's pet hamster. Blair had promised him he would take care of him while he and his mom visited her parents who lived out of town. 

Blair was in a panic. 

"Jim! You gotta come home and help me find him, man! What will Daryl say if something happens to him?" 

"Calm down. What happened to the little rodent?" 

"He escaped from his cage, Jim! The top part where you can open to get him out? It was loose! You gotta come home right now and help me find him!! You can use your senses; it should be easy with you here, man!" 

Jim sighed and rubbed his temples. He was getting a MAJOR headache here... 

"Calm down, Chief. I'm sure he's in the loft somewhere. I can't get out of here for another two hours, anyway. I'll help find him..." 

"But, Jim..." 

"Sandburg, I don't think telling Simon that I need to go home early because you lost his son's hamster will fare too well with him right now." 

"Uh... I see your point... see you when you get home, Jim." Then he hung up. 

Jim hung up the phone and sighed. Then he started back on his paperwork. 

* * *

Blair sat down on the couch and sighed. Where was Snoozer? Blair swore he was going to put a padlock on the cage! He laid back on the couch. Man, he was tired! Between finals and working on his dissention he hadn't been getting enough sleep. 

Maybe if he rested his eyes a little... 

A few minutes later, soft snores could be heard throughout the loft... 

* * *

The pitter patter of little hamster feet could be heard running across the hardwood floors of the loft. 

_I'm hungry! Why can't there be some food on the floor?_

Snoozer stopped and stood on his hind legs and sniffed. 

_What is that? It doesn't smell like food._

Then he heard a low growl behind him. Snoozer turned around to see the biggest black cat he ever saw! 

_Uh oh. I think I'm in big trouble!_

The black jaguar was on sitting low on his haunches with his long black tail twitching in the air. Snoozer then heard footsteps to the right of him and turned to see a gray wolf stopping and staring at him. 

_Heeeello, Lunch!_ said the wolf with a grin. 

_Now I know I'm in trouble!_ Snoozer thought. 

* * *

Around two hours later, after his phone call from Blair, Jim pulled up in front of the loft. As he got out of the truck, a spring breeze flirting with what was left of his hair, his Sentinel hearing picked up on the ruckus coming from the loft. 

_Wha..._

His Sentinel hearing was also picking up four heartbeats from the loft. But for some reason, his guide's heartbeat was slow as though he was asleep or unconscious... 

Fearing that his guide was hurt,and there were baddies in the loft, Jim immediately went into full Blessed Protector mode, pulled out his gun and ran up the three flights of stairs to his loft. 

When he got to the door with his weapon drawn, Jim kicked the door in. 

**"FREEZE! CASCADE P...."**

Jim wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. Furniture was overturned and there was broken glass all over the floor. Right in the middle of the chaos, Jim's sight zeroed in on a black teddy bear hamster scampering across the floor and right behind that hamster was a black jaguar and a gray wolf, chasing him... 

"What the hell!?" 

**CRASH!!!**

The wolf knocked one of Jim's favorite lamps over,and it broke, while he chased Snoozer under one of the couches, making Jim even madder than before. 

Snoozer paused under the couch to get his breath. 

Meanwhile, after giving the guides his patented 'Ellison glare', Jim walked into the loft to survey the damage. 

_Great! Just great! What a WONDERFUL end to a WONDERFUL day!_

Jim turned around just in time to see Snoozer peeping out from under the couch he was hiding under. 

Jim bent down to get him. "Come here, you little... SHIT!" Snoozer slipped through his hand and the chase was on again... 

After another half hour of chasing the little four-legged hellion, the black jaguar managed to corner the terrified hamster in one corner of the loft. 

Snoozer watched in terror as the jaguar and wolf slowly walked towards him. The poor little hamster looked wildly for a way to escape. Then a thought occurred to him. 

_Hey! I don't have to take this!_

Snoozer was angry and he was hungry! 

He faced the guides and took a couple of steps towards them. 

Both the jaguar and wolf stopped, looked at each other, then looked back at Snoozer. During this, Jim was behind the guides watching with interest. 

Snoozer took another step causing the jaguar and wolf to pull back in surprise. Then with a loud squeak, Snoozer started to run towards the shocked jaguar and wolf! 

Eyes widening, both the wolf and jaguar turned and ran! The guides ran right smack into Jim, knocking him down. In the process of knocking Jim down, they also knocked an end table down and Blair's cup, which was on the table, rolled on the floor and Snoozer took the opportunity to then make a flying leap right into the cup. Right after that, Jim took the opportunity to grab the cup off the floor. 

Jim wearily got up and turned to glare at the jaguar and wolf. The jaguar looked back with indifference; the wolf, on the other hand, whimpered and ducked his head. Both spirit guides suddenly disappeared into thin air. 

Jim growled in disgust. 

Then Jim turned his glare on Snoozer. He winced. 

From the cup, Snoozer looked back at Jim with sad eyes and whiskers drooping. 

"You've been hanging around Sandburg too long, you little rodent." 

He slowly walked to Snoozer's cage, which was in Blair's old bedroom and now office, put him back in and made sure that the cage was secured. 

Jim came back out and noticed his guide on the one of the couches, still fast asleep. Somehow Blair had managed to sleep through the ruckus. He sighed, shaking his head in amusement. He was too tired to carry Blair up to bed, so he grabbed an afghan off the floor and covered Blair with it. Blair sighed and turned over, snuggling under the afghan. 

* * *

At three A.M., after several hours of cleaning the loft, Jim wearily trudged up the stairs. Maybe, just maybe, he could get a few hours of sleep before he had to get up at 6:30 A.M. 

After folding his clothes neatly on a nearby chair, Jim slid into bed and sighed. 

Just as he was about to doze off... 

_whirl, whirl, whirl_

Jim's eyes snapped opened. 

_whirl, whirl, whirl_

Groaning as he got up out of bed, Jim quickly went down the stairs and made a beeline into Blair's office to get at the source of the noise. When he looked into Snoozer's cage, Jim was not happy at what he saw. Snoozer was running in his exercise wheel! 

"Aw, come on! Didn't you get enough when they were chasing you?" he moaned. 

Jim quickly unscrewed the wheel and removed it from his cage. Snoozer looked back at him. 

"You'll get it back later. I have to get some sleep!" he said, setting the wheel on Blair's desk. He turned around and walked out of the room. 

A few minutes later, Jim was back in bed where he tossed...and turned...and tossed some more for the next few hours. 

Just when Jim was dozing off for a second time... 

The buzzing sound of the alarm clock could be heard. 

Jim immediately shot up in bed. With a murderous glare at the offending object, his fist came down hard on it, breaking it into several pieces. 

He got up and stalked downstairs to take a shower. Blair was just coming out of the bathroom, still damp and wrapped in a towel and in a good mood. 

"Morning, Jim." 

_grunt_

"ooookaay...." he muttered as he stared at the retreating figure. 

A minute later, Blair's voice could be heard throughout the loft. 

"Hey, Jim... Where'd you find Snoozer?" 

He was answered by a growl, then the slamming of the bathroom door. 

_Sheesh! What's his problem?_

* * *

End Animal House by Sentinelgrl: Drey71861@aol.com  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
